The following description relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, to heat exchanger components with embedded sensors that are assembled by way of additive manufacturing such as direct metal laser sintering (DMLS) or other three-dimensional (3D) printing methods.
Monitoring performance or conditions inside certain devices can be challenging. For example, determining temperatures inside gas turbine engines often require that special temperature sensors, which can survive in very high temperature and high pressure environments be used but those types of features can be expensive and often require that additional structural supports be built inside the devices. Moreover, the specialized sensors and their associated structures can have poor reliability characteristics.